Two of a Kind
by Spark of Life
Summary: Sometimes the person you think you hate is the person that you have the most in common with and is the person that you love with all your heart. SetoKatsuya, implied MokubaShizuka oneshot


Title: Two of a Kind

Author: Spark of Life

Rating: M one-shot

Parings: Kaiba Seto/Jounouchi Katsuya – implied Kaiba Mokuba/Kawai Shizuka

Summary: Shizuka lands in the hospital because of Jounouchi's father. Mokuba, being the darling boyfriend that he is, stays with her. Asking his brother for his overnight clothes, Seto finds himself with Katsuya. Now the blond bishonen has a dark secret and Seto will realize that they are more alike than they think. In response to the challenge that the Puppyshippers website presented.

I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO YUUGIOH, SO LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMMIT.

Seto's POV

I'm getting the suitcase for otouto-chan and packing some stuff for overnight visits. He wants to stay with his girlfriend. Something about her being assaulted by someone she knew. I can't believe that he is growing up. He has someone to look after, someone to love.

"How is that possible!" I yell to no one. I wonder far they have gotten in their relationship. I shake my head.

"Why the hell do I want to know how far they've gotten!" It isn't that I'm some sort of prude but in our situation, women try to trap men like us with children. If they did have sex, then I hope . . .

"Dammit! I am doing it again." I begin to be self-conscious of myself. I can let no one, save Mokuba, to get close to me. I am the president of KaibaCorp. Anyone who gets close to me becomes a liability to my enemies. They can get the secrets of my company. How can I subjugate someone to that? At this rate, I will be the oldest virgin in the entire world. Sometimes I wish that I can be as carefree as _him_.

It seemed that all of my life revolves around the puppy. Why is that? He was the first person that I saw when I was emancipated and entered high school for the first time. His laughter reverberates inside of my soul. Those chocolate brown eyes pierce me and see me for who I am. My hands beg me to run them through that silky blonde hair. I have gotten so desperate that I start fights with him just to run my hands through some strands from that mane. I've even forced the principal to change my gym class to match his. When I spy on him, I am dumbstruck when he begins to change. Faint scars appear over that chiseled ivory skin. All I wish is to trace my fingers over his body and take away his pain. I realize the reason why I treat him like I do. He has such a perfect life. He can laugh in the light while I am stuck in my ivory tower known to everyone as KaibaCorp. I need to degrade him so that he is not so perfect and unattainable. I need it because it is the only way that I can have any contact with the blond beauty.

When I learned that Mokuba's girlfriend was Jounouchi's sister, I was elated. Although I placated that my little brother did not choose one of those money-grubbing whores (I knew that Shizuka-kun was not like that), I thought this situation might benefit me as well. Maybe this is the opportunity where I can tell Jounouchi . . . I dare not say Katsuya fore I might desecrate his name . . . my true feelings towards him. But he did not come over, not once. I don't blame him. I am so ugly compared to him, inside and out. Why would he want to spend anytime with me?

A subservient voice breaks me out of my musing.

"Kaiba-sama, the limo is ready." My driver, what's-his-face, tells me. I nod and grab the suitcase. "Where are we going, Kaiba-sama?"

"St. Elsie's Hospital." I command in my frosty voice. I muse on why I use this voice. Gozaburo always told me that life was like running a business. There are the strong and the weak. If you are perceived as weak, you rely on others to help you with problems. The strong command the weak to help him. He told me that the business world identify me as weak if I did not expel my weakness. He used what he called "physical enforcement" to 'exorcise' my weakness. There is a scar that runs down my back due to this enforcement. Every time he would see me cry he would strike me. Every time he would see me show some sort of compassion, he would strike me. I hate that bastard. I hate him so much. But I would endure because he was taking care of my brother. The day that he turned against my brother was the day that Kaiba Gozaburo sealed his doom. I pushed that bastard out the window. Oh, I was ecstatic when he was crushed against the ground. That bastard got his just dessert. But he still lives in me. That's what people say anyway.

When he was destroyed, the office of the Ministry of Education told me that because I am not of the majority age I had to go to high school until eighteen. I was pissed. No amount of Duel Monster Tournaments, my favorite pastime, would make the time fly. Entering Domino High, I was bombarded by this beautiful, angelic blonde boy. He made me always aware of my own ugliness. Blood on my hands . . .

"Kaiba-sama, we're here." My driver told me. I spot otouto-chan's car, a blue convertible, parked in the lot. I nod at him at picked up Mokie's suitcase and walked through the front door. The nurse at the desk noticed who I was immediately.

"Kaiba-sama!" She squeaked. She was frightened of me and I have to admit that I love that feeling. I know that only one person refuses to be frightened of me. Once again, I am reminded of how much my thoughts revolve around him. How come I am not good enough for him?

"I'm here to see Kawai Shizuka-san. My brother came in earlier to visit her." I stare at her and give her my coldest look.

"R-room 6-612 on the sixth floor" She stammers and I walked away, content to be away from her yammering. I took the elevator and smile to myself.

Upon reaching the floor, I noticed that the police were outside the room that the nurse told me Kawai-san was in. Using my clout, I easily got access that would be impossible for other people. When I entered the room, I saw a sight that I would give up my fortune never to see again. My puppy splattered with blood . . .

Katsuya's POV

I am broken. I hold imoto-chan's hand as the machine breathes for her. I could do nothing for her as she lied there, motionless. I feel the salty brines fall from my eyes. Then, I feel her fingers move and her mouth shift. My tears begin anew but this time it is for joy.

The doctors come in and read her vitals. Taking her off the respirator, Shizuka begins to breathe on her own. I am so happy. The doctors begin setting the bones that the bastard broke. They have given up on trying to make me out of her room. Visiting hours mean nothing to a dead man.

They let in Mokuba into her room. I can only imagine what the kid is going through. Perhaps he feels that he has failed her somehow. I like the kid. If anyone had to go out with her, I could do no better than Mokuba. He has the kindness that his brother lacks. I wish . . .

I shake my head. No use thinking in impossibilities. He would never . . . They say that love know no boundaries. Of all the people that I had to fall in love with, it had to be him. I can picture him now. Standing at the door, stately and powerful, that cinnamon hair that shaped to perfection, those beautiful blue eyes, that lean build. But a guy like that would already be taken. I begin to cry until I feel a hand on my shoulder.

For a second, I thought that it was him but it turned out to be Mokuba. He doesn't mind that I'm covered in blood. "It'll be okay!" He said, borrowing a page from Yuugi. But I knew that he was comforting himself more than me. I don't think that I will ever be the same again.

The cops come in next. They asked me questions about how did it happen. They told me that I would be arrested when she opened her eyes and answered their questions. Then, the door opened and the unlikeliest of people ambled through the door. There he was, in all his glory, the great Kaiba Seto. I feel my breath hitch. "Mokuba" he commanded in that deep bass that sent shivers through my body. The kid dutifully listened and shuffled out the door. The cops finished their inquisition of me and departed, leaving me in my thoughts. I hold her hand throughout my stay, she is more my lifeline more than I hers.

Kaiba, a half hour later, reenters the room and takes a seat beside me. Why does he torture me so? Must he remind me that he is a goal that I can never attain? Rejection by this man would hurt more than that bastard ever could. He whispers to me, "Are you all right, pup?" I can feel so much compassion from that deep bass that I begin to cry. He gives me a handkerchief and I wipe my face of my tears and blood.

Seto's POV

"Mokuba!"

Mokie walked towards me and left his girlfriend. I feel the sadness in my little brother, unable to do anything for her. I hug him. There aren't many instances that I show public display of compassion, even for my little brother, but I see him in turmoil in his eyes. I ruffled his ebony hair. I feel the moistness in my gravity-defying white trench coat.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" I ask. I can feel his head nod in affirmation. "Why don't you get something to eat so you have your strength for your vigil?" I feel his lanky arms wrapped around me tightly. Releasing me from his vice grip, Mokuba heads probably to the dinette in the hospital.

I am aware of the vacant hallway that was filled with police officers and news reporters. None of them recognized me and I am thankful for this. I open the door to see my puppy . . . my puppy, only in my dreams . . . staring at the body in the bed. I hesitate for a moment before I decide to take a seat beside him. I wonder if he can hear my loud-beating heart. All I want to do is wrap my arms around him and comfort this beautiful creature. Now I wish that I had not degraded him. Then, I would be able to give solace to him. I decide to venture with a simple question.

"Are you all right, pup?" His tears fall liberally and my own tears threaten to fall. I cannot stand to be weak in front of him. I have to be strong. I hand him my handkerchief. He wipes his face clean of the tears and the blood. It brings me back to the first question. Why did he have blood on his face? He gives back my kerchief. If nothing else, I have shown him this act of compassion. And I have the handkerchief with his essence.

"No, Kaiba!" he says weakly.

"What happened to her and why are you splattered with blood?" I don't believe in beating around the bush. He takes a deep breath.

"Well," he begins

Katsuya's POV

It was the morning of the worst day in history. My sister decided that she would visit me without running it by me. It was bad planning on both of our parts. I should have been more uncompromising in her coming over and she should have told me beforehand. But she crumbled my defenses with perfectly placed puppy-dog eyes. It is ironic that she is more of a puppy than me. I don't know why he calls . . . There I go dreaming things that never will be.

We played for hours. He did not factor into our fun. Why did I tempt Fate? Why didn't I think?

He came through the door and my body went straight into instinct mode. I hid her under the bed and ran to meet him. Even before I left the room, I could smell the pungent stench of vodka and gin. It invaded my nostrils and made me want to vomit. I picked up a knife, prepared to defend Shizuka with my life. That bastard stumbled towards me.

"Where the fuck have you been, boy?" I don't answer him.

"You hiding something from me?" I still don't answer.

"Where?" He heads to my room and tears apart my closet. "Where, dammit?" He slurs at me. He trips over her sneakers and sees her under the bed. With preternatural strength, he pulled her from her hiding place in a single jerk. "You little bitch!" he yells.

"Leave her alone!" I shout pleading with the madman. That bastard grabbed me with preternatural speed and threw me out my room and locked it. I rammed with my shoulder, but he must put something against it like my bed. I kicked and I kicked but the stupid thing would not budge. I could hear her screams in my ears. There was a wellspring of strength in me. I called upon everything I had to transfer all my power to my leg. That door splintered. I entered and saw her bloodied form on the bed. That bastard had her panties down and was about to enter her. Without a second thought, I plunged my knife into his neck. When the coroner examined his body, my knife destroyed his trachea and his vertebrae. He died instantly.

I pulled up her panties and hugged her close to me. I broke down and cried for several hours. I don't remember when the cops came in but they questioned me and I told them that I killed that bastard.

For some reason, I stop my story. I feel warmth all around me. I open my eyes and see that his arms are around me. Why? Why would he want to be around me? I am stained with the blood of my father. I hope he isn't teasing me. Please don't tease me.

Seto's POV

I hear his story and it reminiscent of mine and Mokuba's story. Why did this beautiful creature have to have such a dark stain? He shouldn't have blood on his hands. I don't want to hear anymore. He may hate me for it but I may have no other chance. I hesitantly grab my puppy with my stained hands. He stops his ramblings and looks at me with his chocolate eyes.

"Why?" He whispers

"Don't hate me!" I murmur. I hold his chin and stare at those pink lips. I take those lips and collide them with my own.

Katsuya's POV

"Don't hate me!" He murmurs. Why would I hate him? I feel something warm on my lips. It takes a few moments for my brain to realize that his lips are my own. Why? Why would he want anything to do with me? I realize that my body is responding to his kiss by kissing him back. I wrapped my own arms around this beautiful man. He may push me back but this flight of fancy may never return to me. I run my hands through those cinnamon locks like I've always wanted to do and I feel a moan from his breath. Could it be?

We draw back, although I did it reluctantly. "Why?" I ask.

Seto's POV

He's kissing me back. No dream can compare to reality. Although he will push me back when he gets his common sense, but live for the moment I believe is the expression. When our need for air became a necessity, he pulls back from me. I can die happy now, knowing that I have secured his first kiss. Yeah, I know I'm obsessive. I know everything about his dating life. Although he is attractive, he has never kissed anyone like that.

"Why?" he asks. It's now or never, Seto. I take a shaky breath and place my hands on his cheeks.

"Because I love you, Jounouchi Katsuya. I've loved you for a long time." My confession made, I give him my brightest smile.

"You can't!" He says without looking into my eyes. My smile falters.

Katsuya's POV

"Because I love you, Jounouchi Katsuya." I feel my breath hitch. "I've loved you for a long time." This can't be real. This is all a dream. Yeah, that's right. My sister would never visit me at my house. Kaiba would not act like a decent human being. That beautiful man would never love a tainted mutt like me. He would never smile like that at me. I can't look him in the eyes anymore.

"You can't!"

"Why not?" Is there sadness I detect in his voice? "Am I not good enough for you?" I look at him. He is on the verge of tears.

"I am a tainted mutt, a mutt just like you said. I am not worthy of your love." He pauses for a moment and throws me a shocker.

"I'm sorry!" Kaiba whispers. What? The great Kaiba Seto apologizing? Now I know I'm dreaming! "How could someone like you be in love with me? What could I do to gain your love?" He starts to get up and walk away.

Seto's POV

Not worthy of me. I should be the one saying that. I hurt his fragile psyche with my constant teasing. Then, I realized it. It took all of my honed brain to realize that he was abused by his father, both physically and mentally. That is where all of the scars came from. I treated him like his bastard of a father. Why didn't I realize this sooner? I am unredeemable. I don't deserve to be around him.

"I'm sorry!" I offer. "How could someone like you be in love with me? What could I do to gain your love?" I realize that there is nothing I can do to make him love me. As much as it breaks my heart, I let him go and begin to walk away. Before I make it to the door, I feel something on my arm. It can't be. It has to be a trick, some sort of deception created by Yami to fuck with my mind again.

I turn around and am assaulted by a tuft of blonde hair.

"Are you serious about that? About loving me?" he queried . That has to be the easiest question anyone has ever asked me. I smile again. "Hai! Hotoni aishiteru, Jounouchi Katsuya, my puppy." I take his lips and secure them with my own, passing my tongue at his bottom lip, begging to enter. He slowly opens and I pass my tongue against his muscle, teasing and playing with that pink thing. After letting him go, I begin to tell him my own dark past.

Katsuya's POV

I could not let him out of my life. I am already dead, so if he is fucking with me, then I don't need life anymore. But if this is true, . . . please let it be true. I grab his arm, expecting to be brushed off. He turns to me, waiting with those burning blue eyes. I have to ask.

"Are you serious about that? About loving me?" I query. I see him smile, not that trademark Kaiba smirk, but a real smile that makes my heart melts.

"Hai! Hotoni aishiteru, Jounouchi Katsuya, my puppy." His puppy! I'm his puppy. He leans in and kisses me again. He passes his tongue along my bottom lip and I give him permission. He runs his tongue against my teeth and my own tongue. I moan into his mouth. He's so good at this. He lets me go and tells me his own story, about how he had to kill his stepfather to protect his brother. Just like me.

"I have a confession to make." He says. Here it is. I knew it. Why did I let myself indulge in this fantasy? "I want to apologize for everything, Jou." Huh!

"Apologize for what?" I wonder

Seto's POV

"I have a confession to make." I say. I want to set the record straight. I want to tell him everything. "I want to apologize for everything, Jou." I see the confusion in his beautiful eyes.

"Apologize for what?" he asks.

"For teasing you, for hurting you, for everything. You don't understand. You're so much more beautiful than I and I am so ugly. . ." He stops me.

Katsuya's POV

"Don't you dare say that!" I command his in a voice that makes him flinch. "You are beautiful!" I see the droplets of tears fall. I lean in and soundly kiss him on the mouth. "I couldn't imagine my life without you. I need you." I stand flush against him and can feel the proof of his love pushing into my thigh. I can feel my own erection harden into his thigh. "Aishiteru, Kaiba!"

He places his index finger on my lips. "Call me Seto!" he whispers. I take back what I said earlier. "Aishiteru, Seto!"

"Aishiteru, Katsuya!"

I can see the smile in his eyes and his face. Then he looks at me with an unsure look. "Please don't be angry, but can I ask something of you?"

Seto's POV

"Don't you dare say that!" He yells at me with a voice that I have never heard from him. I instinctively move back. What does he mean by that? All Gozaburo told me was that I was ugly and I would never find someone to love for who I am. I guess that is why I work late hours at KaibaCorp, so I don't have to face the reality of my ugliness. "You are beautiful!" he says with such finality that there is no dispute. I am beautiful? He thinks I'm beautiful? The tears that I had been holding for so long begin to fall at these words. I am beautiful, that is what he said. Then, he kisses me, of his own free will. Like a dream come true.

"I couldn't imagine my life without you." My heart stopped for a moment. Are you serious puppy, my puppy? "I need you." I can't stand it anymore. I need you too, puppy. I want you in the worst way. Before I realize it, he is flush against me. Our arousals grind against our thighs.

"Aishiteru, Kaiba!" He loves me. Wait! I want to try something. I place my index finger on his lips. "Call me Seto!" I ask. This is it. If he calls me by my given name, then . . . my greatest wishes will come true.

"Aishiteru, Seto!" I can't believe my ears. My puppy, my puppy loves me.

"Aishiteru, Katsuya!" Oh, it sounds heavenly on my lips. Maybe now I can ask him something that I've always wanted to ask him. But how do I ask him? I don't want to ruin what we have gained in these few minutes. But if I don't, I may not have the nerve to ask ever again. When did I, the great Kaiba Seto, become so nervous? I've stared down and put the fear of me in men twice, even triple my age. But one look of this blonde angel and I'm as nervous as a first time actor on stage. I take a deep breath. Here I go.

"Please don't be angry, but can I ask something of you?"

He looks at me expectantly. Before I could open my mouth, the door opens. Now I love my brother so much, but I can't help the soft growl that escapes my lips. Now I'll never get my nerve again. I give him a hard look.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" He asks. I would assume that he is doing the same thing as I. I wonder what he would say if I asked him.

Katsuya's POV

Maybe he will ask me out. Me, his puppy. The one who was a third-rate duelist in his eyes just a day ago. I wait expectantly. This must be as difficult for him as it is for me. As he was pursing his beautiful pink swollen lips, the door opens. I growl like the puppy that Seto, I can finally call him Seto, compares me to. Mokuba walks through and I stare at him hard. Now I'll never know what Seto, sigh, wanted to say.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" He asks. I wonder if he is doing the same thing.

"Mokuba!" The man I love says. "Let me get the keys to your car."

Mokuba looks completely confused. I understand why. He was not there when we bore our souls to each other. He starts to dig through his pockets. "I don't understand." He finally says to Seto.

"You don't need to." He says to him. Mokuba throws Seto the keys to his car.

"Onii-chan!" I hear someone breathe. It did not come from Seto, Mokuba, or me. I turn around and see imoto-chan sitting up. I feel the tears coming from my eyes. I walk up to the hospital bed and hug her fiercely.

"Imoto-chan!" I cry. We both cry for a few minutes, happy to be together again. After a while, Mokuba joins our love-fest and hugs the two of us. I see Seto standing there, smiling down at the three of us. It is, as the expression goes, a Kodak moment. I never thought I would live to see Seto smile so radiantly. I can't help but fall in love with his smile. "How are you doing?" I can see that she looks better than did a few hours ago. She has that rapid Jounouchi recovery.

"Not better than you!" She says with something in her voice, a sly voice. I blush and see Seto tinge pink. Why? What did she mean? Mokuba still looks confused.

"Seto, are you sick?" He says, out of concern for his brother. "You're turning red." He turns to me. "You too, Jou!"

"Oh, he's sick." She agrees. Then I hear her mutter something. I think it was lovesick. I look at Seto and he is even redder, which makes me blush harder.

Seto clears his throat. "Come with me, puppy! I'll get you some clothes and you need a shower." He is probably referring to the blood on my clothes. I look at the girl that I could have lost if I wasn't quick thinking.

"Are you going to be all right?" I inquire. She gives me a smile and a victory sign.

"I'll be all right. I've got Moku-chan and you've got Kaiba-kun." She gives me a flirtatious wink and the two of us blush. I don't know what to say.

Seto's POV

"I've got Moku-chan and you've got Kaiba-kun." She was listening to our entire conversation? What I said to Katsuya was meant for private ears only. I blush with a vengeance. For all of his intelligence, Mokuba still does not know. I motion with my head for my puppy to follow me. He nods slightly and hugs her sister. "We'll overcome this. No one will keep us down." What a nice speech and it did not reek of the friendship speeches Mazaki gave.

"We already did." She kisses her brother on the cheek… And I would be jealous if that was not her sister. "Now let's move on to better things." She's hinting at something and I don't know what.

"Don't worry, guys." Otouto-chan chides. "She's in good hands." I grab my puppy's hand and lead him out the door. As I was in the elevator, I see my little brother giving me the patented Kaiba smirk. I think he figured it out. He yells at the top of his lungs, "Go get 'em, tiger! Show Jou what a Kaiba's made of."

I am thankful for whatever force made the doors close when they did because I bet that everyone on that floor heard him. I am sure that I'm blushing at this and his face is flush with heat.

We make it to the car without incident. I drive us to my mansion but there is a question that is nagging at me.

"Katsuya, why aren't your friends here?" He snuggles closer to me as much as the emergency brakes and his seatbelt allow him. I wrap an arm around the waist I've wanted to possess for so long. "I was with my sister the whole time and I couldn't bear to leave her without seeing her wake up again."

The rest of the drive was silent, although a comfortable one. I can feel his body heat emitting from him. We reach the mansion in record time thanks to speeding immunity from the police and my own love and lust. I park the car anywhere, didn't matter. What was important was getting this puppy in my home. Maybe it will be his home too. But the future is not more important than the present. This puppy who has decided to grace me with his love.

We exit the car and I snake an arm around his waist. I believe I hear him sigh as I turn the key to open my door.

"Is there something wrong, puppy?" I hope I didn't rush things. I don't want to be without him now that he was within reach.

"I don't believe that I am going into the great Kaiba Seto's house. It is like a dream come true." He hugs my waist possessively, as if I was an anchor of some sort. We cross the threshold together. Maybe we'll do this for years to come.

Katsuya's POV

I gasp as we cross the threshold together as I hold him tightly. This mansion is so huge. I am amaze at the size. My old apartment building could fit inside the foyer. This reminds me of the time where Shizuka invited me to this same mansion. I didn't want to be in the same room as he because I did not want my secret crush to be revealed. It was hard enough that he teased me at school. But now that we have confessed our love to each other, my blue-eyed tormentor has become something more than a friend.

He leads me through a labyrinth of hallways and passageways until I reach a door. It must be his room. I see a mural of the Blue Eyes White Dragon on the left wall and the … Red Eyes Black Dragon on the right wall? Seto notices this and smiles.

"No one, not even Mokuba, has seen the inside of my room. This is my best kept secret that I don't have to keep anymore." This warms my heart. I lean into his neck and plant butterfly kisses in that creamy nape. I hear him moan and I feel his hand slide down my back reaching my ass. My breath hitches as he takes one of my cheeks and squeezes it firmly.

"Seto, can I have that shower now?" I ask him. He kisses my forehead and leads me to a door which I assume is a bathroom.

"I have some stuff for KaibaCorp to check up on so you go in first and I'll join you later, okay!" I kiss him on those beautiful pink lips, delving my tongue into his hot mouth. It is an aphrodisiac like no other. I realize the blood is racing from my brain to my, well parts southward. He leaves me to go to his bathroom while he heads to his computer. I close the bathroom door out of habit. When I was living with my father, I usually close the door and lock it so that I can be alone. I was about to reach for the lock when I realize that this is Seto's bathroom. I have nothing to fear from him and I am going to give myself to him.

Seto's POV

I hear the door closing. Good! Now I can do this without embarrassment. I realize that many call me a genius. However, when it comes to the practical things like sex, especially sex between men, I am at a loss. Even in my fantasies of the blond beauty, I never got further than heavy kissing and the occasional blowjob. Now, it looks like that I am going to surpass even these sleep comforts and wet dreams. I am thankful for the person who created the internet that I am able to download loads of 'educational' files of how Katsuya and I can be together in the most intimate of ways. Finally, Gozaburo's 'training' paying off as I analyze all of the useful information faster than the average person. After I feel confident enough, I walk towards the bathroom and begin to strip my clothes. I see my puppy in all his naked glory. My eyes trail down his broad shoulders, muscled torso, lean legs, and … WOW! That huge erection jutting out of the water, making itself known. I immediately look at his face and I see him blushing furiously.

"Are you embarrassed, puppy?" I ask him flatly. "Just a little!" is his response. "No one has ever seen me naked before." I continue to strip so that I may join this walking wet dream in my tub that could easily hold four grown men. I am a little nervous about being naked in front of anyone. I tell myself that it is Katsuya and that he loves me. The water ripples from where I entered.

"Wow!" I hear him gasp. "You're absolutely beautiful!" I position myself behind him and soap down the beautiful body in front of me, kissing the skin and the scars that the bastard inflicted on him. I hear a throaty moan. I take the washcloth and place it down as I make a grab for that hardened organ. I hear him mew as I apply some pressure to that beautiful erection.

"Oh, Seto!" he cries. "Don't stop! Don't ever stop!" I continue to kiss his ivory skin while I pump his arousal. I feel him tightening but I don't want him to come yet. I let go. "But Seto," I hear his protest.

"I don't want you to come yet." I tell him

"Who would have thought that the great Kaiba Seto was a tease?" I blush a bit at this but inwardly smile. I see that he still has his sense of humor.

"Let me do you." He says, but then he recants his words. I see him bow his head in shame. "I mean your back. Let me do your back." I decide to joke with him.

"A little eager, are we?" I hear him sputter and cough.

Katsuya's POV

"A little eager, are we?" To hear those words coming out of his mouth, I didn't think that the man had a sense of humor. Honda always said that the man a stick up his ass… NO, bad Jou. Bad thoughts! I sputter and cough. He turns around and hands me the washcloth. I wash every part of his body reverently. I continue until I reach a huge scar on his back. I run my index along the scar. "Seto, what happened here?" I hear a long-suffering sigh.

"Remember when I told you that Gozaburo use to hit me." I nod, not that he could see it but he must have felt it because he continues. "There was one time that he used a poker from one of the fireplaces and swung it against my back. My skin was ripped apart with the first swing. It was days until I could leave the hospital bed. It still hurts sometimes, a painful reminder of what that bastard did to me."

That huge scar is a reminder of all the scars that my father inflicted on me. I trail the scar with kisses. If this can alleviate some of the pain that courses through Seto. I hear Seto moaning. "Oh, puppy!" I hear him gasp in pleasure. I smile. I guess it work. I snake my hand towards his erection and begin to pump. I hear him groan and feel him thrust in my hands. I don't want him to come yet so I let go.

"Why'd you stop, Katsuya!" he growls. I blush, though knowing he can't see my expression. "I want to ask something of you. Something that only you can do."

Seto's POV

He calls me a tease. I was just about to come. "I want to ask something of you." What is it, I wonder. "Something that only you can do." I blush, getting the gist of what he is saying.

"Please, Seto-koi, make love to me. Show me what love is."

Although I kinda figured that he was going to say that, it still floors me. He trusts me enough to take him like that.

"I've never done this before!" I admit to him. I turn to the beautiful puppy that showered me with his love. I caress his cheek lovingly. He smirks at me. "Is that why you researched it while I was in the tub?" I blanch.

"How did you know?" I ask him. He snickers. "I didn't! I just made a joke." He starts to explode with laughter and I growl at him. He looks at me with a straight face and kisses my nose. "But I'm happy. I've never had anyone as a lover."

I smirk at him. "I know!" He looks at me with those cute shoujo eyes. "What do you mean?" "I know that you have had no lovers." He still hasn't changed his expression. "Well, I was… kinda obsessive when it came to you. I knew pretty much everything about you except…" He stops me before I can continue by placing his index finger on my lips. "I have to admit" he says to me with those sexy chocolate eyes. "that it is kinda creepy. But better you than anyone else, huh?" He kisses me full on the lips, drawing life-giving oxygen from my lungs. If I am going to die, I couldn't think of a better way. He lets me go.

"Will you love me in this way, Seto-koi?" I smirk at him. "I will. I have dreamt of this day."

(scene edited)

Katsuya's POV

Seto collapses on me. We are both out of breath and sweaty because of our activities. That was amazing. The way that he thrusted and pounded me into the mattress reminded me that this is really reality. I hold him close to me, breathing in his musky scent. We are both very sticky but that it not important.

I don't know how long we stood there but felt like I had to say something. "I feel cleansed of the blood on my hands. Thank you, Katsu-koi." He says to me, grabbing onto my form as if it were a lifeline. "That was incredible." I breathe. "Of course it was, it was me." He brags. I run my hands through his locks once again and massage his back. Laughing, I whack him lightly. "Is that so? Then let me try." I don't give him time to think as I flip him on his back.

"Puppy, what's the point of this?" He asks, not afraid but perplexed. "You said that you were the best," I smirk at him. "so I have to test that theory." He chuckles slightly. "You can try, but you know that I'm better than you in everything." I know that he's joking so I don't get angry.

(scene edited)

"Seto, what about the police? I am suppose to be arrested tomorrow morning." I ask him. He smirks at me and grabs my chin. "Silly puppy. No one will take what belongs to me." My heart swells at these words. I take him by the hand into the bathroom and I feel something warm seeping down my leg. I smile at the memories we just created in that bed. He turns my head so that I face him. "Would you and your sister stay with Mokuba and I, please?" I tear up at this. He wants me to stay with him. "Yeah. I'd like that."

We wash ourselves quickly and change the sheets to his… our bed. Not bothering with clothes, we climb in and fall asleep in each other's arms.

I wake up at first morning's light. I look at the sleeping figure next to me and am reminded of the best sleep I've had in a long time. He looks so cute in his sleep and snoring lightly. I ruffle his hair so that it doesn't obscure his beautiful face. I have to seriously remind myself that this is not a dream. He stirs from his slumber and stares at me with sleepy eyes. I smile at him and he smiles back. "Hey!" I say to him. "Hey yourself!" he responds.

"We should get ready. I'll get you some clothes."

* * *

We waited as Seto's lawyer eviscerated the police officers. She explained that I was defending myself and my sister and read something called a BAC report that my father was drunkenly impaired. The detectives, realizing that this was not premeditated let me go, dismissing the case. I breathe a sigh of relief. 

Seto's phone rings. "Kaiba" His eyes soften as the person on the phone speaks. "All right! We'll be there!" He turns to me and smiles. "Your sister is ready to leave the hospital. Let's go, okay koinu!" I smile and nod. We head to Mokuba's car and drive to the hospital. I lean into his welcoming body heat and he wraps an arm around my waist.

We park the car next to a familiar motorcycle. Honda-kun must be here and that means Yuugi-tachi must be here. We walk to imoto-chan's room, hands intertwined. As the hospital doors opens, we see the familiar thatch of crimson hair. Mokuba is holding on to Shizuka and they smile at us. I let go of my lover's hand so that my friends, Yuugi, Honda, and Anzu, can comfort me. I guess that they don't realize that I came in with the infamous Kaiba Seto. Honda looks miffed at me. "Why didn't you call me at least?" He asks. "I did not want to leave my sister by herself. When I did leave, I was too distracted by stuff that I forgot."

He grabs me into a headlock and starts to pull on me. "Better not let that happen again. You had no one to comfort you." I smile. Obviously we are going to have that talk. In fact, it was my best kept secret and now there is no reason to keep it anymore.

Yuugi looks at me, noticing that I entered with Seto and smiles. "Oh, he had someone to comfort him in ways we couldn't." He says cryptically I guess that was Seto's cue because he turns my chin towards him and attacks me with his lips. Not that I mind. In fact, I join him in this repertoire. I hear Honda and Anzu gasp, Yuugi saying 'I knew it' and our two siblings saying 'so cute.' After explaining the situation to my friends, they seem to be all right and they even treat him like a friend.

We took Shizuka to our new home. As I reflect on this, I still can't believe this is real. I am so happy it worked out for the best. I reflect on what I lost, a bastard of a father, a crappy house and a miserable existence. Now I look at what I've gained, a loving boyfriend, a little brother, and new life. I look on the face on my lover.

"Aishiteru, Seto!" I say to him

"Aishiteru, Katsuya!" He responds so lovingly "now and forever!"

* * *

Owari

Last Notes: Because of the Ratings Systems on this site, NC-17 fics are not allowed. But if you want the rest of the fic, leave your email in the review.


End file.
